Ocean
by tapdancer10
Summary: Just a little story that popped into my head.  Edmund and Lucy on the Dawn Treader. Warning: Pevencest


She was under him, soft and warm, he was arching his back, sliding into her wet heat. She surrounded him and oh my god, it felt so good to be inside her. He leaned down to kiss her open mouth and when she breathed, "Oh, Edmund...", he thought he would die from the pleasure of it all. She reached around with her small hands to pull him in deeper...oh god, she feels so amazing...he closed his eyes and lost himself in the rhythm. Faster, harder, deeper...her breathless moans were rising to a scream and she tightened around him. The world grayed around him as he lost all sense of time and space and in the end, it was just her...his Lucy.

The crash of thunder woke him suddenly and he looked around in the darkness with wild eyes. The sound of the crashing waves and the motion of the rocking hammock brought him back to reality and he realized he had been dreaming. Again. He fell back against the pillow and ran his hand through his thick dark hair. Another dream...lost in the past that he wished so desperately he could get to again. When she was his. And he was hers. He closed his eyes to stop the tears that threatened.

The thunder crashed again and lightening lit up the small figure suddenly standing next to him.

"Edmund...",

"Lucy," he whispered.

"I can't sleep," she said, her eyes wide and frightened.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Dreams..." she said, her eyes meeting his as if willing him to read her thoughts. She shivered in her thin nightdress and Edmund threw back his blanket and climbed out of his hammock.

"You're freezing," he said wrapping his arm around her. "Come on, let's go back to your cabin..."

They walked down the hallway, rocking against the walls as the waves crashed again and again. Lucy clung to him and when they reached her door, she grabbed the front of his shirt and looked up at him, her eyes large, her voice trembling.

"Please, Edmund, stay with me a moment..." she said.

"Just for a little while," he said, knowing that might not be the best of ideas.

They stepped into her cabin and she walked over to the bed, pulling the blanket down and climbing into the warmth. He stood by the bed, watching her. She looked up and reached for his hand.

"Lie down with me, please, just for little bit..." she said, "I need you..."

Edmund swallowed and shook his head slowly.

"Lucy, I don't think..."

"Please, Edmund!" she said, her voice breaking in anguish, "please, just let me feel you again..."

He lay down next to her carefully, trying to avoid touching her but wanting so desperately to feel her against him, too.

She turned to face him and reached out slowly to place her palm against his chest, feeling his racing heart under her hand. He could feel her breath against his face and her nearness brought the long ago memories flooding back and he shivered.

"Lucy," he moaned softly, "Lucy...don't...we can't..."

"I know," she whispered, "but being back, here in Narnia, I can't help it...I want to be what we were to each other."

"We can't go back, Lucy," he said hoarsely, "you know we can't..."

"I can't forget, Edmund, how much I loved you," she said, "and how much I love you still..."

"Oh, god, Lucy, please...I can't bear this..." he said, "it hurts too much..."

Lucy's eyes filled with tears and she stroked his cheek gently, gazing into his dark, anguished eyes.

"The pain fills my heart, too, my King," she whispered, "but my love for my husband is never ending, in this world and in the other."

The long ago ocean of memory swept over Edmund as he gazed into the eyes of the woman he had loved so fiercely in another life...Queen Lucy the Valiant, his wife.

He closed his eyes and let the memory take him over and his mouth sought hers, pulling her against him. She tasted like everything he remembered, her mouth warm and sweet against his and he pressed her back into the mattress, kissing her with all the love and passion that had never left them.

They kissed until they had no air and even then their mouths fought to stay together, each breathless and whispered words of love escaping from their lips..._I love you, I want you, don't let this end ever..._

Lost in their memories now, they tore at their clothes, desperate to feel their skin against each others. And then they were naked and wanting each other so much...and Edmund was inside her again, filling her emptiness and Lucy felt the world right itself again. Not else mattered at that moment...it was just them... together...the way they were meant to be.

And they cried out as they reached their peak together, the world disappearing around them. And when they could hear again, see again, feel again, they stared at one another, their chests heaving, hearts pounding and each knew what the other was thinking.

"Nothing can take this away from us..." Lucy said, "not now or ever...I will love you forever..."

"I will love you forever," Edmund said, "in this world and the next..."


End file.
